


do you want me to?

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehun wants to tell him something, but what might that be?





	do you want me to?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evoxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/gifts).



> Hello, dear Sweet!  
> It's not much, but we hope you like this humble little present.  
> Thanks for helping us out <3

It started out inconspicuously enough. At first, Jongin didn't notice any difference at all.

Sehun and him had been officially together for almost a year now, and despite the rare opportunities for some alone time, they'd been intimate plenty of times. By the start of the new semester, they'd managed to switch around until they could room together, and Jongin had been ecstatic about it. Finally, they could spend time together without their friends complaining or watching their every move, ready to scream about PDA. Finally, Jongin could casually spend his mornings cuddling in bed with his lover, and falling asleep together.

Sure, he'd thought about how they could have sex more often, too. He was no liar.

No matter how shameless his friends liked to make them out to be, they were both rather private when it came to intimacy, actually. Jongin would rather not have anyone but Sehun think about him that way, or know about this side of him, for that matter. Was he a prude? He sometimes worried about that, but Sehun liked to assure him that it's fine, that no one else had to know, that he _loved_ being the only one.

Either way, living together was great, cuddles happened, more sex was had, and everything was good.

This was not Jongin's first relationship, though he was Sehun's first, in every sense of the word. So he simply thought Sehun was still growing into the whole thing, finding his own preferences, or maybe Jongin was getting too used to the regular way they touched each other, but recently, Sehun seemed a little more forceful than usual. When they kissed, Sehun would cup the back of Jongin's head, holding him close just a little harder than usual. When they made out, he'd dig his nails into Jongin's back in a way he didn't use to, and also like he did it voluntarily rather than out of need. It was just small things, really, which is why Jongin thought nothing of it at first. When it became a regular thing, he started suspecting that Sehun wanted to be a little rougher with him, but didn't dare to.

And honestly? Jongin had never considered that. Being rougher, that is. He liked to be gentle and sure as he pulled Sehun apart, always keen on giving back as much as he took when he was on top, because he knew how important that was to him, as well, whenever their positions were reversed. Being the bottom was first and foremost connected to pain to him, and it was his task to make the pain as bearable and maybe even enjoyable as he could (not that he minded being in that position, he definitely saw the appeal).

How to bring it up to Sehun though? He could just say it, of course, but the timing always seemed awkward and multiple make out sessions (and a little more) passed by with Jongin just further observing and analysing Sehun's behaviour. He realized that he was starting to overthink things, and he really didn't want things between them to be awkward... so next time, he had to do something. Say something. Maybe he was simply jumping to conclusions all on his own, after all. He certainly felt silly already.

The next time Sehun settled on top of him was in the middle of the night. Jongin had been mostly asleep when Sehun returned from a meeting with his friends, still slightly tipsy and very much horny. Well, he was very much wide awake now, with Sehun's nimble fingers running down his ass, occasionally digging into the flesh, dragging and then letting go again while they kissed messily. He was reminding him of a cat at this point, clawing and pawing but holding back so he wouldn't hurt him. Driven by a mix of sleep-induced boldness and nerves, Jongin arched into him, wet lips running along his cheek until he reached his ear.

"It's okay, you can be rougher if you want. I won't break."

Sehun leaned back to shoot him a genuinely surprised look, as if Jongin had just suggested ordering a pizza.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, sounding very sober all of a sudden. The rush of anxiety was instantaneous and crushing. Jongin swallowed.

"I thought you wanted to."

"What? No..." Sehun trailed off, and if Jongin wasn't so close to freaking out, he would have noticed the nervousness on Sehun's face.

"I wanted _you_ to be rough with _me_ ," Sehun burst out, and what?

It was Jongin's turn to be completely surprised.

And confused.

And then embarrassed.

" _Oh_..."

Sehun's thighs tightened around him as if he feared Jongin might want to get away.

"Don't take it the wrong way, okay?" he asked, palms resting on Jongin's shoulders, and he seemed so skittish that Jongin's hand came to a rest around his waist, simply to calm him down a little.

"I like the way you, uhm. I really like the way we do it," Sehun began, and he visibly cringed at his own awkwardness.

"I really do. I just wanted to see if you were up for it, and if not, that's cool, too. You know?"

"Oh," Jongin whispered again, more to himself than anything, as he processed Sehun's words. The other seemed to interpret his response as him being doubtful, because he swiftly kissed him on the mouth, with a certain urgency, but no less innocent, before catching his gaze.

"I love you."

Jongin felt like it was the first time Sehun had ever said that, and he responded with a searing kiss of his own. With Sehun being distracted, he took the chance to push him to the side, reversing their positions so he was hovering above him, seated snuggly between his milky thighs.

"I love you, too."

Sehun smiled at this, and Jongin resisted the urge to tackle him down for snuggles and kisses. They'd have time for that later.

Instead, he nosed down his neck, fingers roaming his upper body, trying his best to warm him up.

"Tell me what's too much, okay?" he whispered against his skin before sinking his teeth into Sehun's neck.

 

This was embarrassing, but for the longest time, Jongin was too nervous and focused to even get it up. Luckily for him, Sehun didn't mind the time he spent on taking him apart in a slightly different way.

And afterwards, there was indeed plenty of time for snuggles and kisses. There always was, with them.

 


End file.
